


Allari's Tales of the Illidari

by rivkael



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Competition, Family, Gen, Headcanon, Illidari shenanigans, NO PLOT ONLY SLICE OF LIFE, Play Fighting, World of Warcraft: Legion, all the illidari are gay thats just a side note tbh, allari is gay, in this house we die like men, pretty canon compliant just dont poke it too hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkael/pseuds/rivkael
Summary: Illidari shenanigans? Check.Allari loves her life.
Relationships: Illidari & Illidan Stormrage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Allari's Tales of the Illidari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APocketSizedAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APocketSizedAce/gifts).



His tongue crept past his lips for a moment. Allari  _ saw _ it with her own- well, not eyes- fireballs. He tapped a spot on the map for a moment before scribbling a note down in his pad. The lightforged outside his door shifted, bored, with a clank of plate.

“Allari!” a hissed whisper called her gaze away, and she retreated back to where the others were gathered.

Six demon hunters were in the game. Bets had been made, trading everything from the easiest chores to the best roosting spots. Lord Illidan was suitably clueless, engrossed in his research in a fairly secluded office. 

Everything was set.

“You all know the rules,” Izal was filing her nails to deadly points, feet on the table. “I’ll set up in the room so I can fairly judge. Winner gets all the prizes. Multiple winners split them. The game ends when I or Lord Illidan say so. All hands on the table. Count to fifteen when I leave and then start.” She stood and lifted the sleeping felbat pup from the table, cradling it against her chest. 

Without a word, she exited. Allari met the gaze of Kayn across the table. They all put their hands flat on the surface, excitement tangible in the air. Kayn’s teeth flashed in a wicked grin as Kor'vas counted down. “...twelve, eleven…”

Falara faded into the shadows, her edges blurring even to spectral sight. Belath hissed his disapproval at her starting early. “...Six… five… four…” Jace started to build some power at his fingertips, the table melting slightly beneath his touch. Allari snorted at the weak Draenei craftsmanship.

“One!”

Kayn was first out of the room, followed by Belath and Allari. They shoved and scuffled down the hall to the doorway of their master’s office, where each one quietened to survey the scene. 

A single lightforged draenei guard stood to attention, her long tail flicking idly in a way that showed her boredom to any who looked. Inside the room, Izal sat on the window seat, cradling the demon bat to her chest. Illidan remained at work, undisturbed and muttering to himself as he cross-referenced for some sort of spell.

Falara’s shadowy form slunk past the guard and Allari leapt after her, knocking her out of the shadow world and back into regular visions. The clattering of the pair on the floor drew Izal’s gaze but she simply hushed them, rocking the felbat pup to keep it quiet. 

“ _ Stinker, _ ” Falara cursed her as Allari sucked at her magic, just a tad. She licked her lips. Tasty, heady. Spicy- no, the game! 

Kor'vas and Jace were both in the room now, each with their own strategies. Kor'vas reached out to touch, and Illidan ducked past her to grab a book off the floor. Her fingers swiped inches from his cheek and she cursed.

Jace was weaving some sort of minor enchantment, but it lit up her sight like winterfest and Allari didn’t need to speak to know that that wouldn’t be allowed. Jace saw the sparking and cancelled the spell before it ended the game, backing up a few steps.

A clattering from the entrance called her attention, and she saw Kayn had managed to trip over the draenei woman, who was staring down her nose at him as though he had personally ended her entire bloodline.  _ Bit dramatic, that,  _ Allari decided. She’d do well in sin’dorei society.

Kor’vas’ quiet, “ _ Yes! _ ” made her realise she was pausing again, and she began sneaking forward again, eyes focused on the taller elf’s fingers poking their master’s cheek, and the little tip of his tongue sticking out.

For some reason none of them could figure out (and he refused to give a proper explanation), Illidan’s tongue always did this when he was in the ‘zone’ and somebody touched his face. It was endearing and if Allari were into men she would call it cute.

Izal called out quietly, shifting position to rock herself back and forth with the pup. “ _ One winner! _ ” 

Belath’s bashful tones could be heard from the hall, presumably because he had stopped to assist Kayn out of his disgrace. That left Allari, Jace and Falara still in the game.

She scoffed at Belath's kind heart. What did kindness matter in war games?

A hand hooked around her ankle and tugged, pulling her off balance. She fell gracefully, as she had trained, and kicked Falara in the shoulder for good riddance as she rolled out of her reach, below Lord Illidan’s desk. 

An excellent spot for a pair of illidari to sit, it also served the purpose of getting her very close to her goal. Kor’vas had retreated to sit by Izal, and she absolutely was not distracted by the pair of them cooing over the infant, she wasn’t.

Jace tried the straightforward approach, walking to his goal. Allari used her claws to keep him back, hissing triumphantly when he leapt away. 

She used the moment to spring to her feet and poke her master’s cheek, just as a weight crashed into her back. Falara’s heavy form knocked both of them into the taller still form of their master, shaking him right out of his study-haze.

He immediately steadied the pair of them, hands on their shoulders. “Allari. Falara,” he greeted them, taking stock of the room. “Have you been playing again?”

Allari nodded proudly. “Kor'vas and I won!” 

“That does  _ not  _ count!” Kor'vas called indignantly. “He didn’t do the thing!”

“Does too!” Allari snapped, folding her arms in irritation. Jace and the others gathered around the group, listening eagerly for the result.

“The ‘thing’?” Illidan raised a brow. The illidari exchanged glances. 

It was Izal who came to the rescue, of course. “When you are deep in work you stick your tongue out sometimes, master,” she slipped to the front of the group with ease, her taller figure splitting a gap between smaller blood elves. “‘Tis a part of a game to make you do it without your conscious notice.”

Illidan folded his arms, and every demon hunter stood a little straighter. “Excellent work, all of you,” he said, and Kayn in particular slumped in relief. And then Illidan stuck his tongue out, just a little, at Allari. She squealed. “He did it! He did the thing! Izal, Izal, does that count?” 

The woman in question pursed her lips mock-thoughtfully. “Hmm, I will have to consult some independent sources,” she said with a grin before glancing up to their leader. “Master? Should I grant Allari half of the spoils of the game?” 

Allari turned to Illidan and tugged on his arms excitedly. “Master? Please, please! I did so good!”

The man’s laugh was rich, rare and beautiful to hear. Illidan ruffled Allari’s hair and lifted her up to seat her on his shoulder. He then extended a hand to Kor’vas, seating her on his other shoulder. “Very well. The victors are Allari and Kor'vas!” he announced, and the entire room cheered. Illidari may be competitive, they may play just a  _ little _ dirty, but they were nothing if not good sports when all was said and done.

Allari whooped from her position on top of the world, and stretched up to touch the ceiling, whooping again when she managed it.

“Master, you haven’t eaten since early yesterday-,” Allari heard Izal murmur, and felt Illidan nod slightly.

“I think a celebratory dinner can be arranged,” he responded, and reached up to lift the pair down from their seats. “Lead on, champions! To the mess hall!”

Allari took Kor'vas by the hand, joy surging through her veins. 

“So what exactly was the bet anyway?” she heard Illidan enquire behind her as she led the group out of his office.

“Well, let’s see…”


End file.
